


.

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Its so awkward it burns, M/M, More additional tags to be added, Septiplier AWAY!, Smut, idk - Freeform, im not a good writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat





	

..........


End file.
